


Bit of A Drabble

by Goofatron



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is cuddling with Peter while both their phones keep distracting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of A Drabble

Wade adjusted his seating on his old couch. Cursing under his breath as one of the loose springs stabbed him in the backside; others that were barely being held by the tearing fabric in the cushioning dug into his rear. He moved his back forward to arch it back. Sighing in great relief as his joints cracked and popped. He settled back into his new and barely comfortable position. He felt the weight of his boyfriend slipping off of his lap; quickly, he grabbed Peter’s legs and repositioned them back as they were. Peter responded by mumbling in his sleep, and tightening his grip around Wade’s waist. 

Wade laid one hand across Peter’s back and the other on the back of his neck softly scratching at the base of Peter’s hair. He let his face nosedive on the top of Peter’s head, and buried his face in the young man’s unruly hair. He inhaled deeply taking in the sweet scent of Peter’s conditioner then quickly exhaled. He felt stupid for having supreme envy over someone’s hair, but he missed his. Wade rested his chin upon Peter’s head, still stroking his hair. He moved his attention toward the television which was showing a black and white Spanish soap opera. 

A small buzzing brought him from the focus of the television to the lower right corner of his worn down coffee table where he stared at Peter’s phone lighting up and shaking visibly from the vibration it was emanating. Even if he could, Wade wouldn’t be able to reach over to grab the phone without waking Peter up; so, he just let it do its thing. For fifteen straight minutes. For something that’s all but silent, it was starting to piss Wade off. The vibrations were bouncing off the coffee table therefore racking up the volume the damn thing was making. 

He couldn’t even hear his beloved exotic story on the TV any more. Not that he could even understand a lick of what the actors were even saying, but that was the entire point! He and Peter, when bored, would spend their time together watching international programming, mute the TV and provide their own dialogue. It usually ended with Peter on the floor clutching his sides and his face beat red. Wade got his amount of humor from Peter’s acting skills as well. 

Wade stared at Peter’s phone for a good four minutes, daring it to go off once more. He jumped when he felt his own phone going off, which unlike Peter’s was not on vibrate. He cursed at the device playing the _Bad Horse_ theme from _Dr. Horrible’s Sing Along Blog_. Glancing at the name that showed up only made him groan in annoyance. He did not want to talk to Stark. Like, ever. He didn’t even like Wade, so why would he even bother calling him? Wade dismissed the call, and quickly put his phone on silent. 

He threw the phone aside, planning on ignoring it for the rest of the night. His plan failed when he saw the screen bright up not too long after.

“Fuck, what the Hell?!” Wade shouted at his phone as he snatched it up again, putting it up to his face, “Can’t you see that I just want to have a nice, relaxing evening with my boyfriend?” he yelled at it without answering. He knew very well who it was, and he absolutely refused to answer. He didn’t want to get yelled at again for “kidnapping” their precious baby Bambi. 

Wade snorted as he set the phone down again briefly when he realized Peter stirring in his sleep. Wade adjusted Peter’s head so that it rested partly on his shoulder and neck. Peter swiveled his hips around, straddling Wade’s lap. Soon enough, he deemed himself comfortable once more, he leaned in to give Wade a quick kiss on his neck, buried his face in it, and fell back to sleep. 

Right as Peter settled himself in, Wade’s phone buzzed for a short moment meaning he received a text. Sighing, Wade picked it up to see what Stark wanted. No use in denying it was anybody else. 

_‘Is Peter with you?’_

Wade bit his lip as a mischievous thought slithered through his mind. Texting back that he did _not_ know where Peter was at the moment was sure to give Wade a good laugh from the reaction of Daddy Dearest. But, damn those boxes; even the yellow one agreed with the white! Pranking Stark about the “disappearance” of his son would surely end poorly for the mercenary. He had already been an innocent victim of Stark’s suit, and several other tools, plus Captain America’s shield. 

So, he quickly texted back, _‘He is here. Need him home?’_

Wade only added the latter to prove to the Superdads that he wasn’t all bad, and that he actually did care about Peter as a whole. That and he also respected their rules for their son. Who was about to turn eighteen within a few months, but rules are rules when you’re a minor living under the roof of Captain America. Wade was pretty confident in that Steve wouldn’t even let off on Peter after he finally turned of age, which would make Peter moving in with him extremely difficult. Not that they’d stay where Wade resided now. Wade had plenty of money for a higher end shack up on the valley. He just preferred smaller living spaces. 

Another buzz, another response, _‘It’s fine if he stays. Just wanted to make sure he was okay.’_

Wade blinked at his phone in disbelief, “Well, shit,” He nudged at Peter, “Hey, wake up. I think your parents have been replaced with faulty drones.”

Peter groaned, obviously not wanting to get up. He repositioned himself in Wade’s lap, stretching out his arms and legs, “What about my parents now?” He wrapped an arm around Wade’s neck, nuzzling into his face. 

Wade kissed his cheek, “Your dad texted me wondering where you were. After I explained that you were with me, he said that it was cool if you stayed here for the night. With that said, shall we retire for the night?”

“Drones or not, I think we should take them up on that offer,” Peter answered tiredly, “Also, yes. Sleep sounds fantastic right now, especially in your bed.” He brought his face out to meet Wade’s. “Carry me?”

“Anytime, babe,” Wade smirked and he lifted Peter up from the couch, and strolled right into the bedroom with him.


End file.
